


The Last Straw - One-Shot

by L_Graves



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Avvar, Blood Mages, Canon-Typical Violence, Fantasy, Mages and Templars, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Graves/pseuds/L_Graves
Summary: This is a one-shot about what really happened in The Last Straw. In Dragon Age 2, we witness First Enchanter Orsino become a Harvester. But is that the real story? Or is that just Varric getting carried away in his story retelling to Seeker Cassandra?This will be part of the Shielded in Flame story. So, potential spoilers for the future of the story. I kept this as short as possible to minimize the spoilers. It's possible this chapter will undergo significant changes.Brina Ulriksdotten is an Avvar mage who became the Hero of Ferelden. She is now also the Champion of Kirkwall. finds herself stuck between the final conflict of Dragon Age 2.Marian Hawke is a mage and Carver became a Grey Warden after the events in the Deep Roads. As a story reminder, Quentin is the one responsible for Leandra Hawke's death.Varric's nickname for Brina is “Griffin”.





	The Last Straw - One-Shot

Brina was in Hightown Market trying to find a gift for Hawke. Their argument had left a bad taste in her mouth. She was looking at an amulet when a rumble came from nearby. Others in the market looked confused, seeking the source of the rumble. After a moment there was no more. Brina put the amulet back down. _None of these things are right. I didn't realize just how alike we are._

She was heading back to her mansion when the rumble started again. This time the rumble continued to build, shaking the ground. That's when she saw the explosion. She could see the top of the Chantry, but only for a moment. A red light burst through the top, into the sky. The sides of the building blew outward. Brina ran to take cover. The red light in the sky continued to build up until it exploded above Hightown. The force of the explosion blew Brina back. She managed to protect her head, landing on her side.

The impact hurt, but besides a few scrapes and bruises, she was fine. She had to shield her face from the debris that fell. _What on Korth's Green Land was that? Oh . . . Anders. It has to be!_

“I have to find that Son of a Nug before he hurts anyone else.” She spoke aloud to herself.

When Brina stood it took her a moment to regain herself, but she began sprinting. She ran headlong into Aveline standing outside the Viscount's Keep.

“I'm sorry Aveline!”

“Brina . . . are you all right?”

“I am. You?”

“I'm fine. Do you know who's behind this?”

“I have a suspicion.”

“Me too. We should find the others. Donnic. Dispatch the guards. Protect as many civilians as you can. Brina and I will find whoever did this.”

“Meredith will blame the mages for this. Especially if Anders was responsible. I . . . I think Hawke may have been a part as well.”

“We should hurry. You check Hawke's Estate. I'll go to Lowtown.”

Hawke's Estate looked as it typically did. Bodahn informed her at the door that Hawke was gone.

“Do you know where she is?”

“I'm sorry Mistress Champion, but I have no idea.”

“Hawkes fly for justice, but the mountains want vengeance.” Sandal stared blankly into the fire.

“Sandal? What was that?” Brina joined him by the fireplace.

“The Templar in red with the bride's crown captured them.” Sandal's voice was unusually steady – expressionless.

“The Templar in red? Bride's crown?” Brina glanced at a small painting on the mantle. It was a representation of Andraste with a tall pointed crown on her head. _Meredith wears a similar headdress . . ._ “Do you mean Meredith?”

“She's scary . . .” Sandal's voice trembled as he looked at her with his strange pale eyes. “She's taking them to the scary tower in the lake.”

“He means the Gallows. I'm not overfond of it myself.” Bodhan said absent-mindedly.

“Thank you, both . . . I must go. I think Hawke is in danger.”

Brina ran through the streets, hoping Aveline found the others. _I may need help with this. Lady grant me strength . . ._

She found them outside Lowtown. A group of Templars and a group of senior mages with Meredith and Orsino head to head. Brina then noticed Hawke and Anders, bound, and in the Templars' custody.

“As Knight Commander, I hereby invoke the Right of Annulment! Every mage of the Circle is to be executed! Immediately!” Meredith was screaming – her eyes wild.

“The Circle didn't even do this! You have the culprits here in your grasp! This is madness!” Orsino shook his hands, gesturing at Anders and Hawke.

A voice came from behind Brina. She turned to see Sebastian running toward them, tears in his eyes. “You! You monsters! The Right of Annulment should not be a debate! The monsters who did this is right here!” The others were right behind him.

“What is going on here?” Brina stepped into the center of the ever-growing circle of dissent.

“Champion! These mages have destroyed the Chantry. You cannot allow this! Stand with us!” Meredith pointed.

Brina approached the prisoners. “Hawke. Anders. What were you thinking? You've killed innocents!” 

Anders stared at the ground, dead-eyed. “There is no compromise.” 

“The circle is an injustice. Not just here. In all of Thedas.” Hawke fought at the bonds at her wrists.

Sebastian got into both Hawke and Anders' faces. “Grand Cleric Elthina is not the Circle! You've murdered a good woman!” 

“You've doomed us all, fools!” Orsino threw his hands into the air.

“We were already doomed.” Anders looked directly at her. “Brina, you've lived outside the Circle you're whole life. Can you not see it?” 

“It is injustice, aye. But this is not the answer! The grand cleric, the mages – their blood is on your hands!” Brina rubbed her face.

“The people will demand blood. And I will give it to them.” Meredith drew her sword.

Brina stepped between Meredith and Orsino once more. “The mages do not deserve this. Take Anders and Hawke. Leave the Circle out of this. If you invoke the Right of Annulment, I will stand against you.” 

Aveline stepped in beside her. “I'm with you, Brina.” 

“You still defend these mages.” Fenris shook his head.

“Aye. I am one. There is a better way. I grew up with it. Stand by me. Help me.” Brina

Fenris looked at the ground for a moment. “You . . . you have proven yourself a true friend. And despite my opinions, I trust you. I will stand by your decision, Brina.” 

“Griffin, think about this. Even you may not win this fight.” Varric held out his hands.

“Well, I believe in Brina. I know we can do this.” Merrill also stood next to her, blocking Meredith from the mages.

Varric sighed, “You're right Daisy. We're with you as well.” 

“Isabela?” Brina never took her eyes away from Meredith

“Ah, shit. This is my reward for sticking by you. Yes. I'm with you.” 

Meredith's eyes grew wider and wilder. Fury burned brightly. “By siding with them, you will share their fate, Champion.” 

“Aye. I can live with that.” 

“Then you are an even greater fool than I gave you credit for. Kill them all! I'll collect the rest of the Order.” Meredith began down the steps to the docks.

“No! Quickly! To the Gallows! Save yourselves! Fight!” Orsino gestured to the sea.

Several templars drew their swords.

“You don't want to do this, templars. I _will_ cut you down.” Brina spun her staff, flashing the blade at the bottom.

The Templars charged at them. Sebastian and Varric stepped back with their bow and crossbow. Aveline met one templar with her shield, holding him back. Fenris swung his greatsword above his head before circling it around. It caught one Templar in the neck. Isabela tossed a smoke bomb at a Templar who targeted her and managed a sneak attack from behind. Merrill shielded herself in rock armor before throwing flames at her assailant. Brina used the staff blade and pierced through the gap in a templar's helmet. Hawke threw her head back, smashing the face of the templar who held her. Orsino placed another templar in a lightning cage. One by one the templars dropped. 

They all stood around, catching their breath. Orsino's eyes grew wide. “Champion . . . Brina . . . I cannot believe it's come to this. We have little hope of winning, but I thank you. I know how you feel about the Circle, but thank you for helping us. I will let you deal with your friends as you see fit. Meet me at the Gallows. I must prepare the others as best I can.” 

They watched Orsino row toward the tall tower on the island. It was close enough that the shadow almost touched the dock -- the sun slowly disappeared into the horizon. Anders sat on a nearby barrel, his back to the water, and stared into nothing. “There's nothing you can say I haven't already told myself. I took in Justice and now we cannot be separated. I corrupted him into Vengeance. My friend.” 

“I told you there was a way. I told you I could help you. If you truly wanted to be separated, you would have taken my offer. No, this is what you wanted. This is what you _always_ wanted, even back in Amaranthine. I never knew you. I thought we were friends. _But I never knew you!_ ” Brina couldn't bring herself to look at him. “I cannot let you go free.”

“No!” Hawke rushed to Anders' side.

Anders looked at her blankly. “Hawke, stay out of this. This is the Champion's decision. This is the decision of the Hero of Ferelden. The decision of my Warden-Commander. Brina, all I ask is that you spare Hawke. She had no knowledge of the explosion.” Anders gave no hint of fear, prepared to take any punishment.

Brina looked back at Hawke, watching her carefully. “Is this true?” 

“Yes . . . But please . . . spare him.” Hawke's eyes filled tears. She could barely stand.

“Grey Wardens are not supposed to interfere with politics . . . but I cannot ignore the effect this will have on Thedas. Anders, as Warden-Commander of Ferelden, I sentence you to death, but you will not get a Warden's death.” Brina put one hand on Anders' chest and another on his forehead. His body jerked as electricity shot through him.

“No! No, no, no, no! Anders! Anders . . .” Hawke dropped to her knees sobbing and screaming.

Hawke's screams slowly ebbed away until she was silently crying. She cradled Anders' head in her lap. Brina knelt beside her, looking her square in the face. “I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself. Help me defend the mages and you can walk free.” Hawke nodded sullenly. 

Varric put a hand on Hawke's shoulder. “Come on Waffles . . . Let's get to the Gallows before the bloodbath ensues. We'll give him a proper funeral when we get back.” 

They began to load up into a nearby boat when a voice called out to them. “Wait! Hawke! _Marian!_ ”

“Carver? Carver, is that you?” Hawke ran to meet him and they embraced.

“Sis . . . I've been searching everywhere for you. I thought you were dead.”

“That didn't seem to matter before . . . I thought you hated me.”

“I know. I'm sorry. You saved my life in the Deep Roads and I never thanked you. At the time I couldn't understand the decision. But I do now. We're all that's left. Just say the word, and my blade is yours.”

“I've . . . I've made terrible mistakes. And now I have to pay for them. Your blade won't be mine. It will be Brina's . . .”

Carver looked at Brina and sighed. “I blamed you for a long time as well. I'm much more than I was. I truly believe this is what I was meant to be. I don't know what has happened here, but I know it's not good. I will help if you'll have me.”

Brina clapped her hand against his arm. “I'd be honored if you would join us, my friend.”

Varric nudged Carver. “Good to see you again, Junior.”

Carver laughed, “You too, Varric.” He glanced over at Merrill, who blushed and looked away.

The trip across the water was silent except for the lapping of the sea against the boat and oars. _Even the wind is silent. Sweet Lady . . . give us good deaths._

They could hear fighting as they pulled into port.

“We must hurry.” Brina jumped onto the dock and began pulling the rope, tying it to the post. They raced up the steps and joined in a fight between Orsino and a few of his mages versus a group of Templars. Several other Templars and mages already laid dead on the ground. 

When the last templar fell, Orsino dropped his staff to his side, exhausted. “Champion! You survived!” 

Meredith's voice boomed from behind them. “And here we are. The traitors.” A large retinue of templars followed behind.

Brina pointed her staff at Meredith. “Let's talk about this before the city is destroyed. Meredith, you say you want to protect Kirkwall, but your city is in flames!” 

“Surrender. Now. I will take nothing more, nothing less.” Meredith stared Brina down in a long, uncomfortable silence. “Very well. Speak your mind.”

Orsino stepped between them. “Revoke the Right. I beg you. The mages in this Circle are innocent. Revoke it before it's too late. Imprison us. Search the tower. I will help. Just don't kill them.”

“Retribution is demanded. The Grand Cleric died at the hands of mages. This cannot stand.” Meredith's eyes were wide and angry.

“The mage who committed the act has been executed. By my own hand. Please, let us return to peace.” Brina held her hands out.

“Your offer comes too late. Champion, I should have known to expect this from you. I cannot revoke the Right. You must all pay the price.” Meredith glared at each in turn. “Go, First Enchanter, prepare your people. The rest of the Order is crossing the Harbor.”

“This isn't over.” Orsino pointed his staff at Meredith before turning to go up the steps.

***

Orsino stood, waiting patiently as his remaining mages filled the hall. Brina stood at this side, studying each mage as well as her own companions. Orsino's voice broke through her thoughts. “Ready, Champion?”

“As ready as I can be. How do you think this battle will go?” 

“We are apostates now. When we- _If_ we survive this, our only chance is the Circles elsewhere in Thedas.” 

“What if there was a better way. I could show you.” 

“Everyone has their own ideas on what's 'better'.” 

“If we survive this, all I ask is that you hear me out.” 

“Very well. I will give you a chance. The other Circles will uprise after this. The mages will need guidance.” Orsino took a deep breath. “Give your people orders. I will do the same with mine. The battle is upon us.”

Brina nodded and gestured to her companions. “You have all been faithful, true friends. I know I've asked a lot in the past few years, but you've stuck by me. One thing I've learned about each of you is that none of you give up. I couldn't ask for better friends at my side. Make it out of this, I'll share my mead stash with you.” The others laughed a bit.

“You mean that sweet drink that burns on the way down? Count me in.” Isabela unsheathed her long daggers, twirling them in her palms.

“No one backs me in a corner and lives to tell the tale.” Brina adjusted her grip on her staff. “Merrill, stay back out of the fight as much as possible, blast from a distance. Hawke, use your healing anywhere you can, especially on our warriors. Varric, Sebastian, I also want you on the sidelines. Pick off anyone you can as long as you have a clean shot. Isabela, use your stealth, attack from behind. Fenris, Aveline, Carver, all of you are powerful warriors. I want you in the front. Block when you can, funnel them through. I'll be right behind you. I'll keep most of them back so we aren't overwhelmed.”

Orsino approached them. “It's time.” 

They could hear voices shouting outside -- the sound of spell blasts on metal followed by screams. Brina looked around at the hopeful smiles. The smiles died at the sound of metal footsteps echoing the halls.

“Get ready!” Brina shouted. Templars began pouring in from all sides of the hall. “Aveline, Fenris, Carver, pick a doorway! Everyone else, split up!”

Spells, arrows, swords, and shields glanced off both metal and flesh alike. Mages dropped. Templars dropped as more spilled in. Hawke tried her best to heal her companions as best she could but struggled to keep up.

When the last templar dropped, all the mages were gone and Brina and her friends were barely standing. “Any injuries?” Brina looked at each person in turn.

“A few scratches . . . but . . . nothing we . . . can't handle.” Aveline panted.

Orsino stood over the bodies of his fellow mages. “Why don't they drown us as infants? What's the point of giving us the illusion of hope? Why wait for it to get this far? What good does it do? I will not die like this. I will not let be lead like a nug to slaughter.” Orsino began pacing.

“You can't give up now. What about Meredith?” Brina braced herself against her staff, exhausted.

“I'm not giving up. I'm giving in.” Orsino stopped dead in his tracks. “I used to think Quentin's research was too dangerous, but now, now I understand. It's the only way. It's the only way!” He took a dagger from his hip and stabbed it into his hand.

“Quentin? Quentin! That monster who killed my mother? No- No you can't possibly . . .” Hawke started toward Orsino.

“If Meredith wants blood magic, then she shall have it!” Orsino raised his hands above his head. His own blood, as well as the blood of the fallen mages, circled around him. Their bodies lifted up from the ground.

“No!” Hawke raced at Orsino.

The bodies of the mages began to merge with Orsino's own flesh. He became a huge mass, completely unrecognizable. Limbs of the bodies still stuck out. The partial face of one dead mage gazed out, unseeing, the eye rolling around. Orsino let out an inhuman scream.

“A- a Harvester . . .” Hawke stopped dead in her tracks.

***

“Enough bullshit, Varric! I will not believe the First Enchanter turned into a nightmare of the Deep Roads!” Cassandra slammed her hands on the armrests of Varric's chair.

“You've cut me to the quick. I can't believe you don't believe me.” Varric feigned offense.

“Brina, tell me what really happened. You've faced a monster like that before. Orsino wasn't a great man, by any means, but he wasn't a Harvester.” 

Brina stayed back in the shadows. “Aye. I've faced a Harvester. Orsino was a monster, but not like that. Hawke was still grieving for Anders. Grieving for her mother. She still blamed herself for Carver's Joining and for losing Bethany all those years ago. And in many ways, she blamed herself for her father's demise as well even though his was a natural death. Learning her legacy, about how he had sealed away Corypheus to gain safe passage for her and her mother . . . She finally lost it. There was no bringing her back.”

***

“If Meredith wants blood magic, then she shall have it!” Orsino raised his hands above his head. Blood circled around him.

“No!” Hawke charged at Orsino. She spiked her staff blade into his gut. “You cannot do this.” She stabbed him again. He dropped to his knees, the blood that had circled him rained down. “You can't support him after all this.” She stabbed him again. “You can't!” She continued to repeat, “You can't,” while stabbing him over and over. Eventually, he laid on the ground, unmoving, and covered in blood.

“Marian . . .” Carver approached her slowly.

Hawke began to laugh. Her laugh echoed through the hall, gradually becoming hysterical.

As her laughter died away, Carver hesitated. “Marian . . . please . . .” 

“Hawke?” Brina took a step toward her.

“I can't lose any more. I can't lose any more.” Hawke took Orsino's dagger and sliced it across her own neck without hesitation.

“No! Marian!” Carver caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. “Marian . . . you still have me. You still have me! Don't leave me! Don't . . . please . . .”

Brina looked away. “We must go. We still have to deal with Meredith. We did all we could. Carver . . . you don't have to join us for this. You've lost so much, it's not worth losing your life over.” Brina began walking away.

“Is that a command, Warden-Commander?” Carver's voice was hard.

“No. I may be Warden-Commander, but only over Ferelden. You do not answer to me. I'm giving you an opportunity to get out with your life because you're my friend. All of you. None of you have to follow me in this. The Circle is lost, now I must answer. But I swear to you. I swear on all the Mountain-Father created and all the Lady of the Sky touches, if I go down, Meredith goes with me.” Brina turned on her heal and walked away.

Varric's voice stopped her at the door. “You're not getting all the glory to yourself, Griffin. Don't be ridiculous. We're going with you. At least I am. I am your best friend after all.” 

“Is that a challenge, Varric? Are we going to place bets?” Isabela walked past him and to Brina's side.

“You're not getting rid of us that easy.” Aveline also joined Brina.

The rest nodded their agreement.

Carver stood. “I'm going as well. Marian would do the same for me. The least I can do is stand up for her.”


End file.
